d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
A.E.G.I.S.
A.E.G.I.S. 'stands for "'A'nomalous '''E'vents 'G'lobal 'I'ntelligence 'S'ervice", a US Government Agency founded under the purview of the CIA to investigate human+ incidents. History A.E.G.I.S. can trace its history back to the closing days of World War II, when the wartime allies began positioning themselves for postwar dominance. President Truman was especially concerned about potential Soviet Superweapons, from the newly-found power of the atom to investigating stranger stories, including four-story towers that could call down bolts of lightning or mind control or other bizarre claims. Numerous German scientists who defected at the end of World War II to the Office of Strategic Services were organized under several of their old OSS handlers into a new division of the Interim Research and Intelligence Service as the Division for Advanced Science Intelligence, or DASI. The "Daisies" included several members of the Manhattan Project, and were tasked with analyzing intelligence about newfound Soviet technologies and weapons, and then making recommendations to the US State Department. After the Roswell Incident in 1947, the Traveler wreckage and remains were turned over to DASI, who spent the next year analyzing this new technology. Their recommendation to the State Department concluded: All available data suggests that the anomalous event in Roswell was only the first of many. The peoples aboard the craft were most certainly among many hundreds, possibly thousands, and it is the recommendation of this committee that a dedicated office under the State Department be organized and trained immediately to investigate future anomalous events, protect vital technology, intelligence and persons gained in future incidents from foreign interests, and to safeguard the public from whatever threat may be posed by these Travelers. The recommendation went unheeded. Between 1948 and 1952, DASI was in a state of flux, with many of its members taking jobs in other members of government. But in 1953, with Walter Bedell Smith's reorganization of the CIA, the notion of an intelligence agency specialized in investigating these so-called "anomalous events" was given new importance by one of Smith's most trusted advisors, Arthur Hawks, who had been the lead chairman on DASI's investigation of Roswell. Smith agreed to the creation of a new service as part of the CIA, justifying himself by claiming that Travelers were not American citizens anyway, and thus were within the mandate of the CIA. A.E.G.I.S. was officially founded on October 9, 1953, with a single office tucked away deep within the CIA's halls in Langley, Virginia. The Early Years Chairman Hawks quickly organized a small team of highly-specialized investigators and crafted a very sensitive system for finding potential "anomalous events". The team operated out of Area 51, Nevada. A.E.G.I.S.' payroll for the first decade of its existence actually included more telephone switchboard operators than formal investigators. These operators were tasked forwarding information about potential "anomalous events" to A.E.G.I.S. Operators were so key to early A.E.G.I.S. missions that even after they were largely phased out of existence in the 1970s, when telephone switchboards became automated, support staff to field teams have been called "Operators" ever since. A.E.G.I.S. had its first major mission with the successful investigation and cover-up of the Kecksburg incident. They recruited two of the ten surviving Travelers into the Service, who wold become A.E.G.I.S.' first Special Agents, and then spent the next four months devising cover-identities for the other eight Travelers. It would be the first of many successful missions. As more and more Traveler craft appeared over the next 20 years, A.E.G.I.S. was forced to expand, opening two main stations in Arcadia City, Virginia and Century City, California, as well as smaller stations around the world. A.E.G.I.S. became responsible for finding Travelers and helping them to stay hidden among the general population, for fear that revelation of people with seemingly superhuman abilities would cause a general panic, the Welles Phenomenon. A.E.G.I.S. began to carefully police the Traveler population to make sure they avoided drawing attention to themselves. The Gray Plague With the outbreak of the Gray Plague, A.E.G.I.S. bore witness to a new, harder-to-control explosion of the human+ population. Small numbers of people who survived contracting the Gray Plague began manifest human+ abilities. A.E.G.I.S. found itself at a loss for predicting who would develop human+ abilities. Even more worrisome was when the children of individuals who survived the Gray Plague began manifesting human+abilities. No longer was there a discrete event like the arrival of a Traveler craft for A.E.G.I.S. to identify, and no longer could A.E.G.I.S. simply intercept those newly-arrived Travelers to help them remain hidden. A.E.G.I.S. devoted a significant amount of time to tracking down these Survivors, even developing the first blood tests to screen for human+ abilities. It was predicted that this exponential growth would quickly outstrip A.E.G.I.S.' ability to respond and cover-up the human+ phenomenon, but the Service continued to work tirelessly to maintain a masquerade of sorts, to protect the human+ population and the general population alike. The Masquerade Ends On December 31, 2011, several special agents from the Arcadia City Station were engaged in a conflict with the Antediluvian Walker. The battle took its toll on Walker's artificial Pocket Dimensions, which failed in a spectacular Dimensional Collapse-Cascade. The shockwave of five Pocket Dimensions crashing into one another and then collapsing back into the real world was centered in the Chesapeake Bay near Arcadia City. The result was the equivalent magnitude 6.9 earthquake in an east coast city. Faced with no other alternative, the Director of A.E.G.I.S. Arcadia City declared that this was an anomalous event that A.E.G.I.S. was tasked with responding to and protecting the public from, and ordered Blaze, Olympian, Stardust and Paladin to disregard the standard covert operating procedure and use their abilities openly to minimize casualties. While A.E.G.I.S. anticipated disasterous repercussions, they never came: the city hailed the four special agents as heroes, and they became instant celebrities. Organization * '''The Service: The whole of A.E.G.I.S., with all of its stations worldwide, is referred to collectively as "the Service". Only the Chairman knows the full details of A.E.G.I.S. operations on the global scale. * Station: A.E.G.I.S. has individual stations with individual Directors scattered in major cities around the world, though the two largest stations are in Arcadia City and Century City. Most international stations are considerably smaller. * Floor: The first A.E.G.I.S. station was in Area 51, Nevada, and each floor had its own role in coordinating the Service's mission. This tradition continues to this day, with each department in A.E.G.I.S. being referred to as a "Floor". ** Acheron Floor: Holding & Interrogation ** Agoge Floor: Recruitment & Training ** Delphi Floor: Monitoring & Communications ** Hecate Floor: Classified Intel ** Theseion Floor: Research & Development * Team: A.E.G.I.S. Special Agents & Field Agents are often assigned to individual self-contained teams on long-term assignments, able to operate fully independently of other teams, floors, and even stations. * Agent: All members of A.E.G.I.S. serve as individual agents in some form or another, usually on teams or assigned to individual floors. Personnel * Chairman: At any one time, A.E.G.I.S. has a single Chairman, who oversees all operations and acts as a final check against the activities of local station Directors. The Chairman has the highest security clearance. The current Chairman's identity is classified above Top Secret, and operates out of Washington, D.C. * Director: Each A.E.G.I.S. Station is overseen by a Director. Traditionally, Directors are chosen from Field Agents and are tasked with overseeing the operations of all personnel assigned to a given station, all missions that teams and agents are assigned to, and the overall objectives of the station. * Deputy Director: Deputy Directors are chosen to run each Floor at a station. * Special Agent: Special Agents are individuals with human+ abilities recruited to perform field operations for A.E.G.I.S. * Field Agent: Field Agents lack human+ abilities, and are deployed on teams with Special Agents to assist in field operations. * Analyst: Analysts are agents without human+ abilities who don't serve in the field. They usually remain in the station in support of the Service. ** Operator: Analysts assigned to a particular team often serve the team as Operators, who oversee communications and logistics for a team in the field, coordinating team elements, relaying messages from a team leader or other analysts. Arcadia City Station Located in Parnassus Building in Downtown Arcadia City. Members include: *The Director *Doctor Moulnieux *Doctor Sayre *Ghosthand *Horde *Olympian *Weaver * Crisis Team **Agent Blue **Blaze **Blitz **Kata **Neuromancer **Paladin **Stardust * Team Echo ** Curio ** Empath ** Rage ** Whisper Century City Station Members include: * Deputy Director * Doctor Roth * Tracker * Team Rough Rider ** Firefly ** Inquisitor ** Phantom ** Prophet ** Sketch Category:Paradox Groups